


The Drunken Misadventures of Drabbles

by Chedappa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Different Fandoms, Drunk Writing, I finally completed a goal, M/M, hahaha this is fun stuff here, i'm drunk, lots of characters, lots of ships, many fandoms, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chedappa/pseuds/Chedappa
Summary: I gathered some prompts impromptu, and wrote them while drinking. Really stupid, lots of errors. I wasn't allowed to hit backspace or edit at all. Starts off with mild errors, then gets crazy





	

White sand, blue skies, and the sound of waves gently crashing against the shore could all only mean one thing.

“It’s the beach!!!!” Shinkai yells while running freely on the sand.

“Yeah, there’s a fuckton of people here too…” Arakita straggles behind, a glum look on hos face. He’s lugging behind a beach umbrella, a cooler, and some towls tucked under his arms.

“Oh, c’mon, there’s lot of people here, but it’ll still be fun~ Besides, it’s not the two of us who’re gonna be bothered by other people. We might be the bothers here today.”

“Don’t say it like that. It’s like you have ulteriro motives or somethin’. Just shut up and take your beach day so we can go home.” Arakita slams the umbrella into the sand, setting up camp for the day where he stoof. Shinkai grabs a towle from him and sets it down in the sand.

“It’s no fun, if we don’t enjoy it together. Let’s go swimming, Yasutomo~” the redhead starts to pull his boyfriend towards the beach only to stop. “Oh eait, we should take off our shirts first.”

Like the fucking god that he is, Shinkai stands confidently in the eyes of everyone and strips his shirt off like he was on stage in front of paying customers. There’s a few coos from nearby girls—the sprinter needs a fanclub even if it’s not on Hakone shool grounds—and already Arakita can hear the whipsres nearby. Jealousy creeps over him and takes control, but this isn’t even the type of jealousy you might think. He couldn’t clare less about the screaming girls, no, this was a man thing.

How could he, a skiny ass pale as fuck ex-ganster, proudly take off his shirt compared to that tanned, muscled, bunny-boy Adonis standing a few feet away from him? Arakit pushed his shirt down and sat underneath the shade of the umbrella he thrw down a couple minutes ago. “You go on ahead, I’ll jouin you in a bit/”

“Wat? No, you gotta, Yasutome.” Shinkai frowns and starts tugging his boyfriend towards the ocean, despite the sand entering the raven’s swim trunks. “Now rip off that shirt and feel the ocean sweep you away! I mean, we live on an island, so how can you not like the beach?” The redhead tries frcibly removing his boyfriend’s hirt to no avail. Arakita got a grip like a steel vice.

“Stop it! Who needs it off? I’ll just go swimming with it on!” He turns the tables and drags the sprinter into the sea with him, shirt and all. It goes swimmingly—ha—until the shirt billows up to his neck. “Gdodaammit, why does this thing hade to suffocate me like this??”

“Maybe if you took it off, you wouldn’t have this problem,” Shinkai hums, moving to float on his back.

“It’s fine! I don’t neeed it off. This if just fine!” Arakita tries to make a splash only for the billowly sleeves to slow it doen and make it less powerful. “Dammit!”

“Seriously, Yasutomo, why not just take it off? It’s gonnabe so muh easier when you do. You can be free willy.”

I’m not gonna take it off, asshole!” Arakita shouts. Shinkai swims over and embraces his boyfriend.

“Why not? And I wa so slooking forward to this all today. What’s the problem?” He peppers a few kisses on the raven’s neck, a smile forming on his face.

“Damn you and you’re smooth talking... I’m still not taking it off though. I’ve got my fpride.”

“Oooohhhhh, so thar’s what this isn’t about. Well, who care? WHat’s your pride gotta do with any of this?”

“you’re like a fucking god is twhat.” Arakita turns around and flashed his hand over Shinkai’s toned abs and body. “All he girls are going agaagaa over you, but if I were to take my shirt off, I’m sure they’d all think thinkgs like “like omg who i s that loser next to that totally hot guy over there?’ ‘there’s no way they’re friends or anything’ ‘maybe that squinty eyed guy is a charity case? poor thing’ and stupid shit like that. I have my right to be seen as a man!”

“And who sayd I don’t lsee you as a man? I think you’re attracted enough.”

Arakita snorts and shoves his boyfriend away. “Yeah, ‘enough’”

“Hey I mean it. How could I be so into you like this if I didn’t think you were attrctive?” Shinki slifd his hands unde the light fabic, tugging on it as he did. “Now lighten up, stripd own, and let’s have a fun date today. Don’t worry about what those girls say. You know I’m not one for a fanclub anyways.”

“Heh, don’t I know it. You broke so many girls’ heats at schools. And me...”

“You made me thirster than anyone else at Hakone, so I’d say that’s an accomplishment,” Shinkai boasts.

“OH, so you know you’re the hot shit, huh? Pisses me off.” Arakita tirns his backa nd removes his shirt, throwing the fabric back to shore. “Mow come on, let’s enjou this date.”

“Thoguht you’d never ask~”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting fandoms, ships, and plots guys~ just give 'em to me if you have any~


End file.
